epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Cheats
Cheats and Challenges are a pair of features in the , first introduced in the V2 update of . They allow the player to further customize the difficulty of the game past the standard difficulty options, by enabling features that make the game easier or harder respectively. Cheats Cheats make the game easier, with features that either hinder foes or help players. These range from a Treasure Finder to making foes have weaker resistances. With the exception of a few cheats (which are marked with an asterisk (*) in game), use of Cheats disables the medals won for defeating certain bosses on Epic until the Cheat is turned off. They're represented by the Companion Cube icon. * Less Foe Resistance: Foes' elemental weaknesses are increased significantly. ** A blanket reduction to all foe elemental weaknesses is applied: -30% turns to -50%, -50% turns to -100%, -80% turns to -150%, and -300% turns to -400%. *** Only applies to those 4 values, meaning that -100% elemental resistances are unaffected. ** Cannot be active at the same time as the "More Foe Resistance" challenge. * More SP: Foes give 30% more SP when defeated and max SP is increased by 30%. * More Limits: Limit breaks charge 50% faster. * Learn Any Skill: All players can learn any bonus skill and any bonus limit break. ** Upon turning this cheat off, any skills equipped on a character that can't usually learn them are automatically unequipped. * Less Foe HP: Foes have 25% less HP. ** Cannot be active at the same time as the "More Foe HP" challenge. * Treasure Finder*: A question mark appears over the player if there is a treasure chest or secret on your current map. ** The question mark only shows up once the player stops moving. ** Applies to all chests, including those that need specific conditions to appear (like puzzles or switches). ** Doesn't apply to NPCs that give items or quest rewards, or to items in pedestals. * Players Act First: Players always get the first turn in each wave in battle. ** Automatically "resets" the player turn on each new wave of foes. ** Cannot be active at the same time as the "Foes Act First" challenge. * Cowardly Foes: Foes surrender more easily and are easier to capture. This does not affect many bosses. ** Increases catch rate of all foes by 30% (rounded down), which also makes them more easily. *** Bosses are still affected by the increase, the description most likely just refers to the fact bosses cannot surrender. * No "Free" Attacks*: Players counter attacks, unleashes, and other "free" skills will never activate. This is helpful for catching foes. ** Does not affect Auto-Statuses from equipment. ** Cannot be active at the same time as the "More "Free" Attacks" cheat. * More "Free" Attacks: Players counter attacks, unleashes, and other "free" skills activate more often. ** Gives a 1.33x multiplier to counter, unleash and auto-skill activation chance. ** Cannot be active at the same time as the "No "Free" Attacks" cheat. * Auto Scan: Foe info is always available in battle, without scanning them. This does not affect the bestiary. ** As stated, while the foe's info will be available to see in-battle, they won't be added to the Bestiary unless the player actually uses the Scan tactic on them. The following Cheats are unlocked upon checking one of the shelves in the All Medal Room of the Grand Gallery. * Animal Sounds*: All NPCs make stupid animal sounds for no reason. * Cat Simulator: All foes in battle are replaced with cats. This may break the game if bosses are replaced. ** All foes in battle will be replaced by either a Cat Warrior, Cat Wizard, Cat Bomber, Cat Sniper, or a Cat Ninja. * God Mode: All foes have 1 HP. ** Doesn't affect the training slimes in Greenwood Village. * Hell Mode: All foes are stunned and suffer forever. ** Despite what the description may imply, it simply makes all foes spawn with 9x , once it runs out or if they get cured of it, they'll be able to act normally afterwards. Challenges Challenges make the game harder, with features that either help foes or hinder players. These range from foes being more resistant to elements, statuses and debuffs, to being unable to see the foes' HP bars. No medals are disabled with Challenges on, though there is a medal for defeating a boss with all challenges on at once, as well as two for clearing a minimum of 30 battles with specific challenges active (one for the "Enemies Counter-attack" challenge, and one for having both "Less Player Resistance" and "More Foe Resistance"). They're represented by the Nuke icon. * More Foe Resistance: Foes have more resistance to elements and status effects. This has a different effect on each type of foe. ** As stated, the specific effects of the Challenge on each foe vary, though it generally increases their elemental resistances to make them have less weaknesses, increases their resistance to certain statuses to make it harder to abuse those against them, and/or increases their debuff resistance to make them less susceptible to them. ** Cannot be active at the same time as the "Less Foe Resistance" cheat. * Less Player Resistance: Equipment gives roughly 40% less elemental resistance. ** As a clarification, it's 40%, not "40 percentile points", so for example equipment that gives 50% resistance to an element will give 30% instead. ** Does not affect status resistance. * Counter-Attacking Foes: Most foes have a chance of counter-attacking when hit. This has a different effect on each type of foe. ** Details vary, but it generally gives foes a chance to counter any attack made against them (including skills randomly cast by equipment) with an attack of their own (summons won't be countered). *** To trigger a counter, the attack needs to deal positive damage, thus attacks that are absorbed or deal 0 damage won't be countered. *** Chance of countering tends to be around 25-33%, though some foes have as high as 100%, guaranteeing a counter. *** Each foe has a specific attack or set of attacks that can be used as counters. *** A lot of counters can be blocked by ing the relevant foe. Like players, foes that have cannot counter. Foes that are inflicted with / or have surrendered also won't counter. *** Certain enemies are unaffected by this Challenge and gain no counters (eg, Neon Valhalla or the Final Boss). *** The number of counters foes can do for a single attack is limited to 1 (ie, using an aoe attack against 5 foes will never trigger more than one counter). *** Foe counters can trigger player counters, on the other hand, player counters won't trigger foe counters. * More Foe Evade: Foes have 10% more evade. * More Foe HP: Foes have 20% more HP. ** The effect of this challenge is reduced to 10% more HP when fighting in the Battle Arena. ** Cannot be active at the same time as the "Less Foe HP" cheat. * More Foe Attack: Foes have 30% more attack and magic attack. ** The effect of this challenge is reduced to 10% more attack and magic attack when fighting in the Battle Arena. * Foes Act First: After the first wave, foes will attack immediately when they enter the battle. ** Automatically "resets" the foe turn on each new wave of foes, potentially interrupting the players' turn. *** The only exception is if a foe dies due to status damage, in which case players will still get the first turn. ** There isn't any kind of restriction on which of their attacks the foes can use. ** Cannot be active at the same time as the "Players Act First" cheat. * Status Antibody: Foes gain a little bit of resistance to a status effect each time they are inflicted with it. ** Each time a foe is successfully inflicted with a status effect, the foes' resistance to that status increases by 10%, meaning that, for example, an enemy with 70% resistance to and will become immune to them if they get inflicted by either 3 times. *** Does not affect instant . *** Due to a bug, causes the enemies' resistance to increase before the status is actually inflicted, which may cause an infliction that was otherwise guaranteed to fail. * Even Rewards: Dead players get the normal amount of EXP and AP after each battle. This isn't actually a challenge. * Combo Cap: The total damage multiplier from critical hits, debuffs, and status effect is capped at 6x normal damage. ** Essentially, anything that increases the players' damage output that isn't elemental weaknesses or elemental boosts from weapons and armor are capped at a 6x damage boost in total. ** Other than what's mentioned in the description, also includes buffs and the damage boost from . * No Grinding: Foes do not respawn (except for boss rushes), and backup foes called in battle do not give any EXP or AP. ** Does not include the foes from the Battle Arena. ** Turning the Challenge off will allow foes to respawn again. * No Revive Turn: Players revived in battle cannot take their turn immediately. Does not affect Auto-Revive. * No Rare Food: Rare food items are banned in battle. ** Affects Espresso, Pizza, Chili Peppers and Orange Juice. * Hide Foe HP: Foe HP bars are hidden in battle. Only max HP is available. * Turn Time Limit: You have 30 seconds to take your entire turn in battle, excluding animations. ** Once the timer reaches 0, automatically makes the currently selected player skip their turn, and then forcibly ends the player turn. Category:Game Mechanics Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5